Hunger
by StoryUp
Summary: Continued of Unbreakable. This time they will experience the aftermath of the cabin and why it's haunted. The ghost are getting hungry for revenge. Billy and Aisha plan a plot for him and Trini. While Rocky and Trini looked at their old past. Rocko, Felisha, William, Malanasea. The main picture is Rocky, Aisha, Billy, and Trini. Minor of Zack and Angela.
1. BackStory

Chapter 1

A woman, who was in a dark background, turned around to find a boy in a fog who cannot be seen from any direction. "John? Johnathon?!" She ran to him only to find him fading. "No. This can't be happening! Don't let go! No!"

She screamed it was no use. A voice came out, attacking her. "There's no need to run, Amelia. You'll be mine. Only mine." Then a knife came running. Amelia, felt something wet on her chest. She had touched it and look at it in a light. It was blood. With no strength left, she fell down, with tears in her eyes. Tears kept falling down. Faster and faster. In the moment, she finally catch her final breath.

Kimberly woke up on the car. She had the same dream since she was cut by the glass lantern when they were staying in the cabin. A lot of happened in two days. The first day was fine and fun. They played four square but after that, it had gotten worse. Kim kept wondering who that girl was. It looked like her but her name was Amelia. It's still true about their creepy past.

Jason drove all the way from Mt. Stub Barn to Angel Grove to which Tommy followed them because he didn't know the direction. "Where are we?"

"Getting close to Angel Grove," said Jason.

Kim looked back to see Rocky and Aisha asleep. Aisha's head fell down on Rocky's shoulder and Rocky's head was on top of her. He opened his mouth which made Kim smiled and giggled. She looked out of her window to see the beautiful trees. They were on route 50. It was 8:47 am.

In Tommy's car, Billy was the only one awake besides Tommy, who was driving behind Jason. He looked at the map and saw that they were heading the right direction. Billy looked out the window to see a guy standing somwhere on top of a tree. It looked like... no it couldn't be. Tommy turned on the radio which woke up Trini. She was a really light sleeper. Trini yawned as she putting both her hands in the air as she was stretching.

Billy laughed at her. "What?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

He shook his head. "Nothing," said Billy, now smiling.

When they arrived at Angel Grove, they went to go live with Zack at his mansion. He was married to Angela. Jason, Tommy, Billy, and Aisha went to go get the luggage. Zack got riched because he was a dancer and he had won $2 million after a big win. Of course, Angela agreed to marry him two years before he had won. Everyone had their own room.

Aisha went to Trini's room, who was hanging her clothes. "Can I talk to you?"

Trini sat down on her bed and responded, "Sure."

Aisha sat on the bed with her. "I was just wonder if you like Billy more than a friend." Trini didn't get what she was trying to say. "Look, I just want to know if you have any have feelings for Billy."

"What kind of question is that?" asked Trini.

"I'm sorry," said Aisha. "But I like him. If you have a problem with that then tell me."

Trini was upset now and crossed her arms. "I don't know have a problem with that." She constantly blinked repitively. Aisha knew she was lying.

"Okay, I'll ask him out then," said Aisha, playing along.

"Hope you and him are happy with each other if he says yes," said Trini. Aisha nodded and got up and left the room. Trini laid back on her bed. She closed her eyes and saw a whip that was about to hit her. She couldn't move. When it hit her body, Trini instantly opened her eyes. Feeling light headed, she was panting. For a moment, she got up and started to put her clothes back in the closet.

Aisha walked into Billy's room. Rocky saw her and followed her. He was standing outside of his room. "Look, we need to talk."

"What is it?" asked Billy who was reading a book.

"What are you reading?" asked Aisha. Billy showed her the book. "Anna Karenina? Really?"

"Hey, I found it in my luggage," said Billy.

"Anyway, want to go out?" asked Aisha.

"What?" asked Billy, not understanding what she meant.

"You, me, picnic, date," said Aisha.

"What?" asked Billy, again.

"Look, I like you," said Aisha. "Want to go out?"

"I thought you were into Rocky," said Billy.

"Look, I like you now," said Aisha. "Want to go out?"

Billy thought for a second. "Sure."

They heard a noise on the wall and went to go check it out. No one was there. Or at least was.

Rocky came into Trini's room. "Uh, did you heard?"

"About Billy and Aisha," Trini said as she set her clothes down. "Yeah, she likes Billy now."

Rocky laid down on her bed. "You know what?"

"What?" asked Trini, hanging her clothes.

"I have this connection that I can tell you anything," said Rocky.

"I know," said Trini, "It feels so weird."

"Probably because of Rocko and Malanasea," said Rocky.

"Yeah," said Trini. "I always wonder how Malanasea ever survived the whips."

"You were saying that she was a slave," said Rocky.

"I think she was," said Trini, taking a seat. "I had this vision that she- I mean, I, had been whipped before and it's kind of how I died."

"Our lives are so creepy," said Rocky, sitting up. "I always wonder if Rocko was ever a good guy. He was so full of hate and anger. I never knew why."

Trini looked stern. "Well, I just hoped he have a better life than Malanasea." Then she remembered something. "Wait. I think I know why he was so full of hate and anger."

"Why?" asked Rocky, getting more curious.

"I'm going to check him up," said Trini. She went to her computer that she asked she could have. Trini typed up Rocko, 1880's. It showed pictures of him and she clicked on a site. Rocky and her began to read. _'Prince Rocko Vintict was the younger brother of William Vintict. He had a lover name Felisha Bennett. The story of him was a wrong way to end as he others say he died in the forest with starvation and others say that he got lost and got eaten by wild animals.'_

"This story is so creepy," said Rocky. He continued to read. _'His brother asked for Felisha's hand in marriage and Felisha agreed which made him devastated. He ran away from home and that was the last heard of him'_. Trini clicked on William. _'William Vintict, husband of Felisha Bennett and older brother of Rocko Vintict, was a playboy. He never cared for his works. He hates every slave he sees until he met Malanasea. No one know what really happened between him but most said that she died because of a whip to the neck. He forced his father, the king of Truly Lies, to let him married Felisha so that if he could, he would began to pay more attention to work. After his marriage with her, he did as he promised. One day, he and Felisha went out to the the wooden cabin of Stub Barn where they had discovered Rocko's dead body'_. "This had got to be a whole lot scarier. Click on Felisha." Trini did as he said. They saw a picture of her. "It's a love triangle. Great."

They began reading. _'Felisha Bennett, wife of William Vintict, was an innocent girl who worked as a slave until her parents died. She was taken care of King Damon, William and Rocko's dad. She fell in love with both of them but had to choose between one of them. No one knew who she had chosen as it was kept secret when it was time for her and William's marriage. One day on their honeymoon, they went to Stub Barn's kingdom's woods in the a wooden cabin. She was the first founder of Rocko's body as it was raining real hard'._ "Poor, girl," said Trini. "She had to find one of her lover dead on her and her husband's honeymoon."

Rocky rolled her eyes. "Uh, go to her friends," Trini clicked on the friends' site. They both saw Malanasea and clicked on her. _'Malanasea was a slave girl. Her parents died when she was a little girl. She began to work for King Damon and met his sons. Rocko, the brother that she always had liked, and William, the one she hates. Since she had a big mouth, she always talks back to people who she dispises. When the king heard of this, she gets whip every single time. She fell for William but she get her ripped out when he rejects the love for her. She died because a whip to the neck'._ "Poor girl," said Rocky.

"Do you know what this means?" asked Trini. Rocky shook his head. "Rocko and Malanasea are the one that are suffering. They died because of Felisha and William. We are Rocko and Malanasea and who knows what's going to happen to us." Rocky took her words into thought.


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2

Aisha came back in after checking who was out there. "So do you think it worked?" Billy asked.

"I guess," said Aisha.

"Why are you helping me?" asked Billy.

Aisha didn't know what he meant. She wanted Billy and Trini together. They would make a great couple. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you trying to help to Trini?" asked Billy. "She's obviously into Rocky. He makes her laugh and-"

"Is that all you think?" said Aisha. She came and sat next by him. "You are a genius. Trini will notice you somehow."

"What about you and Rocky?" asked Billy.

"We'll just have to be seperate," said Aisha. "Getting you and Trini together is the most important thing right now."

Billy started to hesistate. "No, I can't do this." He started to walk up to the door and started to pace back and forth.

Aisha stood, wondering what was wrong with him. "Yes, you can. You're insecure right now. Trust me. You're going to be alright."

Billy stop pacing and puts his hands in his pockets. He faced. "I can't help it knowing that if you risk doing this, you're going to lose Rocky, Aisha."

Aisha smiled and said, "Now, if Trini doesn't see how great you are right now, then she probably isn't the one." Billy looked away. She touched his arm. "You have to let her know. We can do this."

He looked back at her. "How can you be so selfless when you have your own problem? Thank you for being there."

"Believe me, it's hard," said Aisha. "but you just have to keep pushing."

After they were done unpacking, the gang were having dinner. Zack had servant, of couse, and staffs to help him get set up for them. They were laughing and giggling after so many good times, they have thought. "So how was the wooden cabin?" Zack asked.

Everybody looked at one another like they were curse to say anything about it. "Is everything alright?" Angela asked.

Jason drink his glass of water and cleared his throat. "Let's not talk about it."

Zack and Angela nodded. "Hey, what about you helping out Ernie at the Youth Center after he bought it back from Lt. Stone?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh, it was great," said Zack, "I had my girl, Ernie, the only thing I would be missing would be you guys."

"Zack," said Trini. "We missed you too but... I wish you weren't there at the cabin. It was a really creepy house full of a lot of backstory of the owner."

"You mean Thomas," said Zack. Everyone stopped at what they were doing and looked at Zack.

"Sure," said Tommy. He grabbed his napkin and wiped his mouth. "Well, I'm done." Tommy got up and put his plate on the sink.

Billy and Aisha were making head movements. They were mouth talking, too. She mouth 'what to do it now?'. He responded 'you can do it'. Aisha nodded. Rocky looked and knew that they were up to something. "What's going on?"

Everyone looked at Rocky. Aisha knew he was talking to her as he kept looking at her even thought he got the attention. "What do you mean?"

"You know what forget it," said Rocky. He picked up his silverware and put it in the sink. "I'm out." Rocky walked out.

Aisha looked at him like she was just hurt. Aisha faked a smile and said, "Well, me and Billy have some news." The others were smiling at her. "Want to tell them?"

"No, you can," said Billy.

Aisha took a breath and said, "Me and Billy are dating."

Kimberly and Katherine squealed. "Oh my gosh. You two would look great together."

"Thanks," said Aisha, nodding her head.

"Congrats guys," said Angela.

"Way to go Billy," Adam said with a chuckle.

"Thanks, Adam," said Billy.

"Wow," said Tanya. "Hope you guys are lucky." She looked at Adam which he looked at her. His smile faded and so did hers.

"It's a girl and a boy dating phase, not a marriage," said Adam, getting up without dumping his tray.

Zack and Jason also commented on them. The only one left was Trini at the table. She took one breath and sigh. "You guys are lucky to find each other, so congrats."

Billy and Aisha looked at her. They didn't know if she actually liked them being a couple or if she's really hurt in the inside. Trini kept reminding herself to be confident, loyal, and brave. "Well, I better get going."

"Where you going?" asked Billy.

"Um, just to go decorate my room," said Trini. "I don't need help. I'll ask Rocky to help me." Billy nodded. Aisha touched his hand.

She whispered in his ear, "Hey, don't let that get you down. That's only the beginning." Billy gasp and nodded at the same time. The others think they were cuddling.

After dinner, Jason went to go see Tommy in his room. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't there be," said Tommy.

"I don't want any trouble, Tommy," Jason said, "can you just tell me? What's wrong?"

"I can't" said Tommy, "There's nothing I can do."

"Is it about Thomas?" asked Jason.

Tommy kept quiet. He walked up and started to play darts. "Sure, why not."

Jason tucked his hands in his pocket, "Bro, you can tell me anything."

"Listen," Tommy began harshly. "I don't care about your big brother attitude. All I care is that you stay away from Katherine."

"Kath-" said Jason. He began to snapped back and said, "Why do you care?! You're the one that dumped her."

"Uh, huh," said Tommy. "Just get out of my FACE!" Tommy angrily tossed a dart to the door. Oh, no.

"Kimberly!" Jason yelled. He ran to her before she could fall down. The dart had hit close to her glass lamp scar.

Katherine angrily stomped to Tommy. She push him away. "What in the world were you thinking?"

"I j-just-" said Jason.

"Save it," said Katherine. "Just..." She turned her back on him. "...stay away."

Rocky was hanging Trini's picture in her room. Trini came in and closed the door. "Hey, so did you hear?"

"That they began a relationship," said Rocky. He looked at Trini, who was nodding. "Yep, heard before the dinner talk." Trini nodded. She began to organize other stuff. "How 'bout you?"

Trini blinked twice as she turned her head. "What do you mean?"

"How did you handle it?" asked Rocky, trying to make the picture frame straight.

"I try to remind myself to be confident, loyal and brave," said Trini. "I have to support his choice making. It's all the big process of a friendship. 'Cause if you don't have trust, you get lies that will destroy." Trini looked up. "I hoped Malanasea never have to suffer lies of another man."

"You're telling me," said Rocky. "Mine died because a promise that just turned into a lie."

"What exactly did happen?" asked Trini.

"Well, all I could remember," Rocky began, "is that he waited and waited but someone had hit his neck which made him passed out. The next thing that happened was that he was in the woods, all alone."

"Did he ever find out who it was?" asked Trini.

"No," Rocky shook his head. "I think that's how he got to be him right now because of a stupide promise that led to his death." Trini began to laugh. He looked at her and started smiling. "What?"

"You stink at hanging pictures," said Trini.

"What?" Rocky said. Trini came up to him.

"Here," said Trini, "I'll give you a hand." Rocky came down the chair and Trini got up the chair. After she was done hanging them up, Aisha stormed into the room. Trini got scared and tripped over and Rocky had catched her.

"Uh, sorry," said Aisha. She turned away and closed the door.

"Thanks," said Trini. Rocky set her down.

"Anytime," said Rocky.

Aisha came rushing into the room, looking jealous. Billy sit up and watched her pace backing forth. "Aisha, what is wrong? Is our plan not working?"

She stopped to think. "No, Rocky is in the picture. Why Rocky? Even though he is so funny. A great friend. And he's-"

Billy interrupted her. "Why are you talking about him, huh? I thought he was out of the picture and now he's back in."

"He's out of _my_ picture," said Aisha. "I think Trini is falling for him."

"Okay, let's just pay attetion to a problem we have and take it out one by one," said Billy.

Aisha was relieved. Billy totally calm her down. "Okay, so the first thing I have is Rocky. We need to get rid of him. Next is you and Trini. Third, we need to come up with a great plan to make her jealous."

"Okay, so the Rocky problem," said Aisha. "You have an idea."

Aisha thought. For a moment, she tried to combine her plans for other plans. Then she got it. "Yep, I just got an idea, now. Listen." She whisper her plan to Billy.


	3. Plan A

Chapter 3

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Billy asked. He was feeling uncomfortable with the plan.

Aisha nodded. "Trust me. He'll fell for it."

"But what happens if he does have those feelings for you, huh?" Billy asked as he tucked his hands into his pocket.

"Look, don't need to worry," Aisha explained. "Zack is throwing a big party tonight at Ernie's. You just stay with Trini and I'll take care of Rocky."

Billy sigh, knowing he'll never win. He let out his hands and tossed them in the air. "Fine," he agreed as he sat down on his bed. "I'll do it." Aisha smiled.

At the Youth Center, Zack's party had just started. Billy and Aisha walked in together, hand to hand. "Remember the plan," Aisha whispered. Billy nodded.

Kimberly, Jason, Katherine, and Tommy were at home watching each other. Jason was watching Kimberly as she was and him were watching Full House in the screening room. "I love DJ."

"Really?" Jason was in surprised. "I like Jesse way better."

"She's alright," Tommy said as he was standing by the door. Jason looked at him with anger in his eyes. Tommy came closer to them. "Look, I'm sorry of what I acted before. I will try to watch my action." He nodded.

"I forgive you," said Jason. "Just don't act like that again." Tommy nodded. He knew if he acted as he did early, Jason would break his shell.

At the Youth Center, Rocky and Trini walked in, laughing. Billy and Aisha looked at them and sigh. "What to do it now?" Aisha asked.

"Just wait a few minutes," said Billy. He wanted a few hours. Billy wasn't ready to break a relationship that he never knew of. "I'm going to get more punch."

"I'll see you on the dance floor," said Aisha. Billy nodded and left.

Rocky was standing around in the corner. He doesn't like dancing. Trini saw him and walked over to him. "Come on, dance." She grabbed his arm and pulled him over. He stopped making her fall a little.

"Nah, I don't like to dance," said Rocky.

"Oh, come on," said Trini, "you just need to have fun." She moved herself for him to see the dance floor. Rocky looked down on the floor. "Look." He face back up at her. "you just need to grab a girl on the dance floor and have fun."

Rocky was now smiling and took her hand to the dance floor. "I didn't mean me!" She giggled.

Billy came onto the dance floor and dance with Aisha. "Now, we're having fun!" Aisha said excitedly.

Before they knew it, a slow song came into play. Billy and Aisha stepped aside. Rocky and Trini continued. "Well, I guess we can't find them since they are not on the dance floor. I guess we have to go," Billy said about to walk out.

Aisha grabbed his arm and pointed to a direction. "I think I see them." Billy looked at her direction and saw Rocky and Trini. He stomped to the punch bowl and grabbed a cup full of punch and drank it. "Billy, what are you doing? You can't just drink-"

"Let's do it!" Billy stopped her. "I'm ready to do it!" Aisha sighed and smile. She was about to tore Rocky and Trini apart.

Rocky and Trini were dancing to the slow song until a bizarre sound was heard, hurting there ears. The annoucer annouced, "Rocky DeSantos, to the bleachers outside of the parking lot. I repeat. Rocky DeSantos, to the bleachers outside of the parking lot, please."

"What was that all about?" Rocky asked as he uncover his ears.

"Well, I'll be at the punch bar if you need me," Trini said. The dj turned back on a rock song on. She walked to the punch bar and saw Billy. "Hey, so where's Aisha?"

Billy gave her the cold shoulders. "Oh, she's outside with someone."

Trini got confused. "What? Why are you giving me the cold shoulders? And shouldn't you be out there with Aisha? Aren't you guys dating? And what if-" She was stopped by Billy. There lips touched and Trini couldn't back away as Billy grabbed her shoulders.

Rocky got outside of the Youth Center and just arrived at the bar. He saw Aisha, drunk and playing with the pole on the bleachers. "What are you doing up there?"

Aisha swing around the pole. Rocky walked over to a near edge of the bleachers. "Oh, something I always wanted to do."

"What?" Rocky asked. "Become a crazy person."

Aisha laughed as she climbed over the handle bar at the very end. "Wow!" She leaned back and forth.

"Watch out!" Rocky yelled.

Aisha just kept doing it. She walked down to him but accidently tripped over her shoe and was falling. Rocky quickly slid and and laid on the ground. He groaned as she landed on him. "What is wrong with you?!" he said as he sat up, getting to breathe some air. "You kno-"

Aisha touched his forehead and then down to his cheek. "What are you-".

She looked deeply into his eyes and said, "I knew you would take that you would catch me."

The more they looked at each other, the more Rocky's eyes get more watery. "Um, I think we should go." He stood up and rub his eyes. Aisha looked back at him and stood up. She felt this beating again.

Trini let go of the kiss. Billy kissed her again and Trini let go. She slapped him before he could have another chance. He touched his jaw. "Why-" Trini began but decided not to continue.

She ran outside, crying. Billy looked at her and knew he did the wrond thing. He put his fingers through his hair and sighed. When Trini got outside, she wiped her tears away. Rocky ran towards her, seeing that she's crying. "What happened?"

Aisha ran but slowed down by seeing Rocky and Trini together. "Bil-Nothing," Trini started, "I want to go home."

"I'll take you then," said Rocky. They went to Jason's car and Rocky turned in the ignition. Aisha ran back inside, seeing Billy frozen.

"Billy, what happened?" Aisha asked. She could hear him murmur something. "What? Did you just force..." Billy nodded. "...and she slapped..." He kept nodding. "...oh, gosh."

Billy finally find the words. "I messed up. Aisha, I messed up." Aisha nodded.

"Uh, don't worry, we'll think of something else," said Aisha. Billy nodded, looking straight ahead like before.

At the house, Katherine joined them 45 minutes ago. "You know, I like DJ," Tommy said.

"I know," said Kimberly.

"She's too gorgeous," said Tommy.

"No, Jesse is hot," said Katherine.

"Right with you except for the hot part," said Jason. Katherine smiled back.

All was doing okay, until... _Crash!_ The gang looked back. "Did you guys hear that?" Kimberly asked.

"It must be Zack," said Jason. "He's always a jokester."

"Oh, yeah," Kimberly. "I guess all the things from the cabin, kind of made me forget somethings."

"Oh, man," said Katherine, "I never want to hear and see the cabin again."

"You said it," said Tommy, getting chills.

 _Crash!_ Now, they definately know that it wasn't Zack. Another one was heard. "Uh, man, why this? I want to have a very long vacation. And what I mean by long is forever."

"I'll go check it out," said Jason.

"No," Kimberly said, " Tommy, you should go with him."

"Me? Why me?" Tommy questioned.

"Yeah, you," said Katherine.

"Everytime there's a noise," said Kimberly, "Jason and his little hungry sidekick always does it."

"Well, like it's my fault Rocky and him always does," said Tommy, "they can't help it, they're cousins."

"Oh, where have our long and brave leader have gone to," said Katherine. "Well, after Jason."

"Oh, fine," Tommy agreed. "I'll go."

Jason and Tommy both got up and walked towards the kitchen. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. They looked to their right and then there left. "What? How can that be? We jus-" Tommy jumped up as the sound of the knock of the door scared.

"Relaxed," said Jason, "I'll open it."

Jason walked slowly to the door, hoping it's not one of the ghost who followed them there. He touched the knob and turned and saw... "It's you! Two!"


	4. Post-Party

Chapter 4

"Why are you guys left so early?" asked Jason. Trini didn't answer his question. Instead, she jerked her shoulder and walked to her room. Jason looked at Rocky. "What happened?"

Rocky put his fingers through his hair. "Uh, I don't know exactly but the only thing I saw is when Trini came out of the party crying." Jason nodded. "Where's Adam?"

"Oh, he's in his room and so is Tanya," said Jason. "I wonder what happened to Adam and Tanya. They were great friends together."

"I don't know," said Rocky. "How 'bout the others?"

"Oh, we are watching Full House," said Jason.

"Oh, Becky is hot," said Rocky.

Jason scoffed. "Yeah, your opinion." They both laughed. "So, um, where's Billy and Aisha?"

Rocky closed the door and walked into the kitchen and sat down on the chair. "I don't know. Something weird is up with them."

"What do you mean?" asked Jason. "Aren't they dating?"

"Yeah, but they are like acting as if they are not," said Rocky. "They only acted sweet when we are around them. And Aisha, tonight, sounded and even acted weird. The really odd thing tonight is that Billy and Aisha were not always together."

"Maybe they wanted to take it slow," said Jason.

"Yeah, but like Aunt Becky said to DJ is that it's always hot when you began a relationship. Then afterwards, you have to find if you guys are more than a girlfriend and boyfriend," Rocky said.

"I understand," said Jason, "Well, I should probably get going. Tommy ran before I could even open the door." They both began to laugh.

"Well, yeah, well, I'm going to take a shower," said Rocky. Jason smiled and left the room. Rocky stood up and stretch. He walked into the bathroom and opened the shower.

In Trini's room, a hum was heard. Trini began to get annoyed. She was trying to do some work stuff to get a job. Then the hum was heard again. "Uh, I can't focus!" she said as she walked up to the door and turned the knob. It was locked. The room began to fill in with blue smoke and an echo. "What's happening?" An echo echoed. "Show yourself!" In the blue smoke, a shadow appeared. It was getting closer to Trini. "Who are you?"

"I'm..." she said as the shadow got closer, exposing her face. "Malanasea. The old you."

Trini back to the door as she sees herself. "What do you want from me?"

"I want to take control of your body," said Malanasea. She was popping her knuckles and neck.

"Why?" Trini asked.

"You saw what he did to you," Malanasea explained, "I will make sure that he will not hurt any other girls. Especially the new, fragile me."

"Who? William?" Trini asked once more.

"Yes!" Malanasea shouted loudly. "He was the one that cause this." She pointed to her right neck and saw it transform into a bloody scar. Trini got a vision of Malanasea getting whipped everywhere. She could've made it until she talked back to the William. William swapped her once more but this time to the neck. Malanasea gasp for air until she stopped breathing instantly. The vision disappear and Malanasea talked oncer more. "I'll let you decide. Call my name when you want to talk." In a flash, she disappear with everything else: the blue smoke and the echoeing. Trini got back from doing what she was originally doing.

Rocky came into the room, in his pajamas. "Hey, you still awake?"

Trini nodded. Rocky turned back getting ready until he heard this. "Billy kissed me."

He faced her once more. "What did you say?"

She gasp and said, "Billy kissed me." Rocky's hands turns into a fist. "Yeah, out of nowhere." He turns around and was getting ready to punch Billy. "Rocky, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said calmly. He walked out of the room and let go of his fist.

Rocky slammed his door as he enter his bedroom. He was wondering why he got mad. _'No, I don't like Trini. Or maybe I do? I don't know. What about Aisha? I liked her since the first time we met. No, focus Rocky. Focus! Calm down. Calm down'_ Rocky thought. He hated this. Is it going to be Aisha or Trini? The room began to be darkened and a guy was standing behind him. "Um, excuse me."

"What?!" Rocky asked, turning back to see... Rocko. It wasn't a much surprised since he already met him. "What do you want now. You already pocessed my body. Now what do you w-"

"I just came to warn you," said Rocko.

Rocky was now listening. He came closer to him. "What is it?"

"Felisha," Rocko said, "You must warn the others. Felisha is coming. She will ripped your heart out. She will posed as herself. Just warned yourself."

"Oh, so what?" Rocky said, "You're not the evil guy anymore."

"Look, I never was the evil guy, believe me," said Rocko. "Felisha, was my old lover. She wants to ruin everyone's relationship just like Thomas. She and William got seperated, that's why she's mad and wanting to find him."

"You have got to be kidding me," said Rocky. "I got what you're saying. I will do what you say. I'm trusting you on this."

"Good," Rocko smiled. He disappear and so did the darkened background.

Billy and Aisha arrived at the mansion. Zack and Angela were still at the party. Billy was now drunk. "Uh, Billy, what do you have to be this heavy?"

Aisha opened the door and walked Billy to his room. She laid him down. "Uh, why did you have to get yourself drunk?" She thought for a moment. "I wish Rocky could be more like you. You love her so much. Don't worry. My flirting skills are not over yet." She left the room and enter her own.

Aisha tried to remember the moment that she had with Rocky. It was an incredible feeling that she had inside of her. Her heart was beating faster and she was beginning to get butterflies inside her stomach. She looked at the hand that she touched Rocky's face with and said, "I'll always love you. Even if you don't know that." She sighed and took a shower.

Trini heard a noise coming outside of her room. She unlocked her door and followed the noise. It travled all the way to Billy's room. Billy was sleeping incorrectly so Trini took off his shoes and tucked him in. After a moment from looking at his face, she went to get out of his room.

Trini grabbed the knob but it wouldn't move. "Not this again." She couldn't yell because she didn't want to wake up Billy so she went into Billy's closet to get some blankets, but there were none. She checked all around and found nothing. _'Great!'_ she thought. The only place left with blanket is Billy's bed.

 _'You have got to be kidding me'_ she thought once more. She walked to the other side of Billy's bed and slipped into the sheets. Trini turned to the other direction of Billy and closed her eyes, trying not to think of the party. Later that night, She dreamt she was in her room sleeping with Mr. Ticklesneezer. She was just getting comfortable by finding him. Trini cuddled up with Mr. Ticklesneezer.

It was 6:00 am. Rocky had just got ready and was walking into her room until he found the door opened. He ran inside to find no one. Her bed looked like no one had slept in it. Aisha walked into the room with big news. She found Rocky in there, looking confused. "What's going on?"

"Trini didn't sleep here tonight," said Rocky.

"What?" asked Aisha. "We have to find her. I'll asked Billy to help."

"Wait," Rocky said. "So how deeply are you into Billy?"

Aisha thought for a moment. "Oh, um, I'm deeply into Billy. Why you asking, bro?" She tried to act cool.

"Oh, nothing," Rocky shrugged.

"Oh, I'll get Billy," Aisha said, walking from an uncomfortable conversation. She was out the door of Billy's. Aisha knocked on the door but no sound was heard. She tried again and nothing.

Aisha turned the knob and went in. There she saw what she would never expected to see ever in her lifetime. Billy and Trini. Cuddling. She turned back to give them some privacy. As she closed the door, Trini began to wake up.

She found her arms around Billy and thought how it happened. Trini laughed as the thought of her dreams cuddling Mr. Ticklesneezer. As she got up, she looked at Billy. After the moment, she left the room, making sure no one saw her in Billy's room and walked to her room.

Trini saw Rocky and Aisha in her room. "Why are you guys in my room?" She looked at Aisha, who was crying. "Aisha, what happened?"

Aisha looked at Trini and ran away. Trini looked at Rocky, who folded his arms. "Why were you in Billy's room?"

Trini eyes went wide opened. "What do you mean?" She tried to act dumb.

"Don't-Don't play with me," said Rocky. "I know you did. Aisha saw you guys together, cuddling."

"Like that was my fault," Trini angrily said. "I heard a noise. It came from Billy's room. I went in there and saw Billy so I went out but the knob was like frozen so I couldn't get out. I was only cuddling with him because I dreamt I was cuddling Mr. Ticklesneezer." She took a breath.

Rocky let down his hands. "Okay, I believe you. But just don't cuddle him again unless you guys are dating or married." Trini smiled.

Aisha went into Billy's room, wiping her tears. Billy was awake and was sitting on his bed. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah," said Aisha. "Don't worried. I'm just faking it for Trini and Rocky's thinking." She sat down next by him. "Um, so what happened last night?"

"What do you mean?" Billy asked.

"You," Aisha explained, "Trini, together... cuddling."

"What?" Billy was shocked. "No, that can't be. All though I did dreamt that I was cuddling my pillow but I don't know."

"You should really change," Aisha suggested. Billy nodded. He grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom.

After he got done, Aisha and him went outside by the picnic park to have a picnic. "So what did exactly happened?" Billy asked.

"I don't know," said Aisha. "I wasn't up all night recording you guys. That would be really weird." She passed down the sandwiches.

"Are you sure they should be here?" asked Billy, checking his watch.

"Yeah, I told them to meet us here at 7," Aisha said.

"Well, it's 7:23 right now," said Billy.

"We should start without them," said Aisha. Billy nodded.

Rocky and Trini walked down the sidewalk together. They looked down near the lake and saw Billy and Aisha laughing and eating a sandwich. "Ready," Rocky asked. Trini nodded. Trini kept thinking about last night. Billy kissed her. She had a vision of Malanasea final moments. And this morning she was cuddling Billy.

Trini moaned as she gets another memory. Malanasea a little girl. She had just given the opportunity to work for King Damon. She met William, the oldest, and Rocko, the youngest. William and her shared a close bond together like Rocko and her but theirs was special. When they were around their teens, William had to trade gold for food. Rocko comforted her after his absence. Malanasea waited for the day he had gotten back. When she heard that he was back, he brought a girl home. Felisha. She became close friends with Felisha as she fell in love for both the brothers. That's when they began to hate each other. The king had always whipped her ever since because there were no one to protect the scars. Afterwards, she had gain the power to talk back to others who doesn't treat her the same as everyone else. Later, William began to have feelings for her again but rejects the feeling, only because he wanted Felisha. Trini was released by the memory that will haunt her. She still didn't know what happen exactly. All she could recall is Malanasea fell in love with William but after he brought a girl home, she gain the power to the talk back. 'Probably her talking back was her problem. If she never talked back, she wouldn't got killed horribily. It was a living nightmare for the both Trini and Malanasea as they knew they would never forget the pain that made them get hurt.


	5. Time to Jump

Chapter 5

"You okay?" asked Rocky.

Trini blinked for a couple of seconds. She sighed and shrugged. "I don't... know."

"Well, they invited us here to eat with them on their picnic," said Rocky.

He began to walked towards them but Trini grabbed his arms. "Wait!"

Rocky turned back and asked, "What's going on?"

Trini let go of his arm. "What if it's a trap? Aisha may be setting me up with Billy?"

Rocky folded his arms. "You have got to be kidding me. I'll show it's not a trap. Besides, they're both dating." he turned around again and walked towards Billy and Aisha.

"Wait," Trini said. She sighed and walked with him. "Fine," she began with as she grabbed Rocky's hand. "I'll make sure he doesn't fall for me."

"You can try," said Rocky.

Billy and Aisha kept smiling as they saw Rocky and Trini. They were faking it. Inside, they were getting jealous. When they finally arrived, Aisha was the first to speak. "Hey, so how are things?"

Rocky turned back. He hit his head and said, "Sorry, I have to get something. I left it in my room." Rocky ran back into the mansion and into this room.

Aisha got up and said, "I'll go use the bathroom." She ran away and stopped at the mansion's door.

Trini and Billy grinned at each other and kept looking around. They felt that it was an awkward moment. "Look, I think I'm going to check on Rocky to see if he finds his thing."

Billy was thinking of what to do. _'What to do?! What to do?! I got it'_ he thought. He took a big bite out of his sandwich and started choking. Trini looked back at the choking sound. She found Billy coughing and collapsing on the floor. "Billy?!" she said as she ran to his side. "Okay, CPR." She went behind Billy and sat him up straight. Trini put her hands around Billy and started pushing his chest.

Rocky came out with a velvet box. He found Aisha, sitting down in a sexy manner. "What's up with you?"

"Oh, nothing," said Aisha. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "Can I do this? You aren't afraid are you?"

Rocky was getting chills at the back of his spine. "Y-yeah," he said getting nervous, "s-sure."

"Are you sure?" Aisha asked, moving her hands to his cheeks.

Rocky grabbed her arms and started to have tears in his eyes. "Don't. Don't do that." He walked away and Aisha looked back at him. She closed her eyes and sat down. Then she remember. Billy and Trini. She instantly got up and ran to Rocky.

"Wait," Aisha ordered.

Rocky stopped. "What do you want? Again?"

"You can't go," said Aisha.

"Why not?" Rocky asked as he folds his arm.

"Because," Aisha explained. "I wanted to do this."

Rocky waited but she couldn't think of anything. He walked pass her. Aisha panicked, ran up to his back, and jumped on him. "What are you doing?"

"Well, since you're going," Aisha started. "I'm going with you."

"Like this?" said Rocky.

"Yeah, sure," Aisha agreed. Rocky rolled his eyes and started walking. His visions began to blur as they got closer to them. A flash showed Rocko in the forest, eating a worm. Rocko was cold and hungry. His clothes were torned and he had scars on his body. He was about to die. His neck was bloody dry as the blood dried. Rocko got up and was limping. It began to pour, harder and harder by the moment. He heard some noise and started to run. 'No! They can't get me! No! he thought. A lightnining struck and Rocky get another image. He and Aisha. They were playing outside of their house. Rocky was chasing Aisha as she fell down. He came by her side and put his hands on her cheeks. Aisha smiled and she put hers on his. Rocky got up and put a hand in the air. Aisha grabbed it and the image disappear. Rocko came in the picture. 'It's now or never,' he said. Rocky felt his head as he began to faint. He closed his eyes and fell down with Aisha.

Aisha stood up and looked at Rocky. "Rocky. Rocky!" She tried to push him but he didn't wake up up. "I have to find the others."

Afterwards, Rocky laid on his bed. Not moving a muscle. Aisha was worry. She looked at him and felt sorrow, pity, and remorse. _'I'm sorry. Please. Wake up. I need you'_ she cried. Zack knocked on the door. She looke back and head over to him. "Um, you have a guest."

Aisha nodded. She went door and and head outside. No one. No one was there. _'Great! Who's the big prankster? Zack Taylor'_ she thought. She was about to head back until she heard a woman speak. "I don't think it was Zack Taylor. Originally, Vincent's." Aisha looked back and saw... herself. Her? Not possible. The woman walked up to her and greeted her. "Hi, I must Felisha. And you have my body."

Aisha put her hands up and was afraid. "Look, Felisha. Why are you here?"

"I'm here for..." she paused. "What's that word again? The word every person I know uses. Oh, that's right. Revenge." Aisha's heart was beating faster and faster by the moment. She tried to back walk it out but Felisha kept getting closer to her. "You don't realized that I'm not actually here. I'm just a ghost. I need your-oh who am I kidding- _my_ body to finish the job."

"I'm sorry," said Aisha. "But I can't let you do that." She ran back to the door but was stopped by Felisha. She got hit on the head by the door. When Felisha released her hand, Aisha fell to the ground.

"Ah," Felisha started. Aisha was on the ground, about to pass out. "You see what happens when you don't listen." Her eyes began to shut down.

Zack checked to see if everything was alright but saw Aisha lying on the floor. He placed her in her own room.

Trini was in her room, doing some math for her job-to-be. Billy stormed in and Trini got up. "What are you doing here? I just got you out of choking to death."

"I live here," said Billy. "I'm sorry but have you seen Aisha."

"No, why?" Trini asked.

"She's not in her room and I checked my room and-" Billy explained.

"Oh, so now you guys have a place in your room," said Trini, folding her arms.

"Look, where's Aisha?!" Billy yelled.

"I don't know," said Trini. "Aren't you guys a couple? I thought you guys were suppose to be with each other all the time."

"There's no time for jokes," said Billy.

"Oh, but there's a time where you kiss me," Trini snapped.

"Hey, at least I never slept in your bed," Billy snapped back.

Trini frozed for a bit. She walked up to the door and said, "You may go now. I don't want to see your face."

"No," said Billy. He knew something was up. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," said Trini.

"Tell me-" said Billy.

"I said nothing!" Trini yelled. "Go find your true love."

"Maybe I will," said Billy. He walked up to her and said, "But first..." he grabbed her hand. Trini jerked her hand back. Billy did it again, but this time hold it really tight. "...tell me? Do you love him?"

Trini was about to cry. She turned her head and said, "Yes. Do you love her?"

"Yes," said Billy. He stared at her.

"Great," Trini said, "Go now. I don't want you in here. Get out."

"Wait," Billy stopped. "There's one thing I need to ask you again."

Trini turned to face him. "I'm listening."

Billy cleared his throat. "Did you ever, in your whole lifetime or just even a little, tiny bit, ever fell in love with me?" He started to have tears in his eyes.

Trini closed her eyes. "I did," Billy smiled but is soon faded. "But now they burned down as hate covered it all." A tear fell down on Billy's face.

"T-" Billy started.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Trini asked. "Get out!" Billy looked at her and then walked away. Trini closed the door and fell down on the floor. She began to cry.

Billy sniffed as he got to his room. 'But I love you, Trini. I will never stop' he thought. "Hello, Billy." He turned back to see William.

"Wh-why do you look like me?" asked Billy.

"I'm going to kill her," said William. "I'm sorry but I'm William. I'm going to kill Malanasea."

"No," said Billy.

"Sorry," he said. "But this is going to hurt." William pushed him into the wall and got into his body. Billy liad on the floor.

Trini sniffled as she wiped the tears away. "Malanasea, I need you." The room began to darkened. Malanasea picked up Trini from the floor and set her on the bed.

"I'm here," said Malanasea. "You want me to do it." Trini nodded. "I'm so sorry of what happened. You and me are the same. Not just by our looks but... Ready?" Trini sighed and Malanasea went into her body.

Rocky woke up on his room. He popped his neck and looked at the mirror. "I'm going to kill her. Get ready, Felisha." Rocko started to pop his knuckles.


	6. Welcome Back From the Afterlife

Chapter 6

Jason, Kimberly, Tommy and Katherine arrived back at the store. "That was so fun."

"Yeah, you guys did _your_ shopping," Jason said, "while we did _our_ food supplies."

Angela came into the room and had a worry look on her face. The others were concern when they saw her. "What's wrong, Angela?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know," Angela replied. "I think there's going to be something happening in this house. You guys should go to wherever you guys want. I'm going to stay here with Zack."

"Really?" Katherine. "Well, why don't you and Zack come along too?"

"Well, he doesn't exactly trust Rocky so I have to make sure he doesn't kill him," Angela teased. The others smiled.

"Well, I guess we are going to shop more," said Kimberly.

"Oh, great," said Jason. Kimberly pulled his arm. Jason rolled his eyes and started walking with her.

When Angela checked that they all are out, she put out her phone and dial a number. "Okay, they are out of the house. What do we do?" Angela nodded to the words they were talking about. "Okay, I'll take care of Rocky and Aisha." She hang up and walked to Aisha's room.

Aisha was full awake. "So you are awake?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, I guess I have a headache," said Aisha.

"Well, that's too bad," said Angela, getting out handcuffs. She put them on Aisha's wrist.

"What are you doing, Angela?" Aisha cried. "I'm Aisha Campbell. Billy's lover."

"Stop talking," said Angela. "Felisha. I have always hated you."

Aisha attitude changed. She smirked and said, "Wow, I'm impressed. How long did you know that I was Felisha."

"Oh, who do you think Aisha's lover is, huh?" Angela scoffed. "Sorry, but I have to get rid of you."

"You know," Felisha started. "I remember you. You worked for William and Rocko. I haven't seen you since you came out of the canoe when I was escaping."

"Shut up!" Angela snapped. "I'm not Ava. I never wanted to be her after I heard her secrets and what she did."

"Why?" Felisha asked. "Huh? Tell me."

"I don't want to," said Angela. "You would kill me." Angela grabbed the ropes and made and circular with a string. She stretched it out making sure that Felisha couldn't escape.

"There, you caught me," Felisha sarcastically said, "What now? You going to throw me into the lake?"

"Not exactly," said Angela. She pulled out a bag and covered it above Felisha. "Walk with me."

Angela led Felisha into the kitchen. She told Felisha to sit down on a chair. "What? You going to skin me alive?"

Angela grabbed the bag on top of Felisha. Felisha saw straight ahead of her was Rocky. "What? Why is Rocky here?"

"Oh, I'm not Rocky," Rocky started. "I'm-"

"Rocko," Felisha said coldly.

"Congrats," said Rocko. "You know my name."

"What do you want?" Felisha asked. "To make my heart broken again?"

"What do you mean?" Rocko asked. "I was the one with the broken heart. You're the one who married William."

"I only did it because you didn't show up!" Felisha snapped.

"I didn-I didn't _show_ up!" Rocko said coldly. "You don't know what I have to face through."

"Oh, really," said Felisha. "I would crossed my arms if I didn't have these handcuffs. You were the one who ran away from me. Yeah, the last time I ever saw was at the cabin."

"Wait," Angela interrupted their conversation. "What cabin? Was it from Mt. Stub Barn?"

Felisha nodded. "Yeah, he died because of a stupid tree branch."

Rocko scooted his chair to get near her. "What were you then, huh? Making out with William. Because that is what Aisha is doing with Billy. You know you and William."

Aisha was getting really furious. "Tell me then, tell me. How did you end at the cabin?"

"I ain't going to tell," said Rocko. "You don't even need to know because you did it. You should've known where I was, but you bailed."

Felisha was getting tired of this and wanted to stop. She wanted to punch Rocko in the face so badly. "Tell me. Now!"

"N-" Rocko said.

"I said tell me!" Felisha snapped.

"I ended up in the forest with _no food, no water, and definately no shelter!_ " Rocko snapped back.

"What?" Felisha said. She began to calm down. What did Rocko say exactly? "What did you say?" Tears were growing between them.

"Like you don't know," Rocko scoffed. "You had William help you. You guys hit me in the back and trapped me there to starve and when you wanted to pick me up, I was dead." A teardrop fell.

"Oh my gosh," Felisha whispered.

"You know I would've been okay with _'I choose William' but you didn't do that'_ ," said Rocko, began to have another tear. "I was hungry, I was cold, I was thirsty, and I was betrayed by the two out of the three I trusted. But when it was all over, the biggest thing besides all those things is that I was alone. My heart was broken. I was still alone. I just wished you knew how it felt. But you can't go back to the past unless you want to side with the villians." Felisha didn't spoke another word. "Go ahead. I surrender. Kill me. If you're not, Angela can you pl-" Rocko was stopped but an arrow. They all looked back and saw Billy.

"Billy?" Angela said.

Billy walked down to Felisha. "Stay away from her." He put his arm around her.

Rocko pulled the arrow out of his chest and was holding the blood. Felisha wanted to hear more. William scoffed and smirked. He pulled Felisha and walked out with her. Rocko looked at her and she mouthed 'I love you'. He collapsed down onto the floor. Angela ran to his side. "Are you okay?" Rocko was passed out.

Billy was grabbing Felisha's arm until Trini stopped them. "You better stop hurting girl, William," Trini smirked.

"I can't," said William, "Malanasea, I tend to hurt girl who are a waste to this world like you."

Malanasea nodded. "Great joke. Did you get it from your father? He was always a monster just like you. I was just glad Rocko is nothing like you guys. Maybe if your mom is still alive, you would've have some traits, wouldn't it? I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"What do you want?" William asked.

"Let go of her hand. You're squeezing it way to hard." William let go of Felisha's hand. "It was no way you could have feeling. You are a _nothing_ to this world."

"Ouch!" William said, "that ought to hurt. But what's really funny is that a girl changed her whole attitude for a boy. Just like Trini. Just like you. Boy, our afterlife carries some of those traits. However, they fell for the wrong people. It was always have to be me and Felisha."

"You're wrong," said Malanasea. "You better enjoy the last few minutes being on this Earth before I destroy you."

"Try me," said William. He folded his arms and Malanasea begin to form a fist.

Half an hour later...

"What?" William groaned as he got up from the floor. "Where am I?"

"Um, it's we," said Malanasea.

William looked back and groaned. 'Why, in all the world, did I have to be stuck with the most annoying person?' he thought. "Shut up!"

"I can't," said Malanasea. She pointed out the chains. Yes, they were chained together. "Looks like you were tied with me."

William looked out the window and saw that's it getting close to the sunset. "Come on. We have to get out of here."

"No, I ain't going anywhere with you," said Malanasea, crossing her arms.

In a car, Zack and Angela were driving back from dumping William and Malanasea to the cabin. Rocko and Felisha fell asleep as they were drugged. Well, Felisha was. Rocko woke up with Felisha on top of him. Felisha had awaken as Rocko tried to shake her. "Uh, where are we?"

"Ah, glad to know you guys are awake," said Zack.

"We are getting you guys to the place where it all started," said Angela.

"What about Malanasea and William?" Felisha asked as she begins to sit up straight.

"Oh, they are going to learn how to work together," said Zack.

Zack turned left and Rocko read the sign outside. **WELCOME TO TRULY LIES.** Rocko began to freak out. "Stop the car."

"Don't worry," said Zack.

"No, stop the car," said Rocko. "I ain't going back home."

"We're going home," said Felisha. "I hope it's better than what it was back then when we lived."

Rocko was getting scared. The same place his love didn't came to get him. The day he died because of that place. His torured self and friend. 'I don't want to go back. What if they knew? No, they can't' he thought. Why was he scared? He had nothing going wrong over there, or does he?


	7. 1886

Chapter 7

"No," Rocko panting really hard. "I don't want to go back. Please don't go back."

"What's the big problem?" Zack asked. "It's not like you did any murder."

"Please, just go back," Rocko pleaded. "I'll get out of Rocky's body. Here, watch me." He closed his eyes real heard and fell asleep.

"Yeah, I think you don't need to do that," said Zack. "I ghost proof here and outside of the car so now you can't escape from this car unless you want to go find peace."

Rocko gasp for air as he was soon awaken. "Finally, you're awake." Angela sneered.

"Let's just get this over with," said Rocko.

"Are you fine?" Felisha asked.

"Yes," Rocko said harshly, "I'm fine. You want me dead. I'm a ghost."

"I did-" Felisha said.

"Of course, you didn't do it," Rocko crossed his arms.

Felisha was getting worried. _'He doesn't know anything. Really? I'm such an idiot. Stupid Vincent'_ she thought. She turned her head so that she could see Zack. Out of realization, she finally knew who was Zack. _'He's Vincent. Angela is Ava. I'm so going to kill them when I get a hold of them. What am I saying? I'm a ghost. Or I use to be. I need to get out of this body. But how?'_ she thought. "Um, do you guys know your own history?"

Zack hold Angela's hand. He kissed it and let go. "Uh, of course. We weren't proud of who we were but you guys will understand."

Felisha nodded. She smirked and knowing what she's going to do with them once she laid a finger on them. Rocko looked at her and said, "Oh, great. You are doing your evil phase."

William knocked out the door and he and Malanasea walked out of there. They were freezing as the snow were not fully melted. "You know this wouldn't have happen if you came along and arrived in your original body."

"Yeah, yeah," William started. "I wouldn't kill Rocko. I'm just glad that you weren't there until you actually came."

"Oh, is that why you kill me?" Malanasea stared at him and stopped.

"What do you want?" William asked. "An answer? An answer of why I kill you or the answer why I never return the feelings? I'm not going to answer both so you can just stop asking me question." Malanasea stared at him, getting tears in her eyes. "Quit looking at me like that. It's disturbing."

"Oh, I just was wondering if you actually did have any feelings at all," said Malanasea. William stared at her, not moving a muscle. She walk pass him and said, "Come on. I don't want to be stuck here with a frozen robot."

William rolled his eyes and turned forward her. "You're right. I will go for my wife because if Rocko ever led a finger on her again I will kill him."

Malanasea pulled him forward. "Yeah, yeah. You can talk about killing your brother when we get there. But just saying, I am going to do whatever I can to stop you. You and Felisha might've gotten married but that doesn't mean she married you because of true love."

"Oh, and how would you know?" William said, walking up a hill.

"Because I was there," said Malanasea. "It was 1886. Your family was the last Royal family after John and Thomas. You remember their story, right? Fell for the same girl. Amelia. Thomas had feelings for Carolyn too but also rejects like you. Anyway, you came into the room, angry at Rocko and Felisha after whatever you saw."

1886...

William came into the room. His footsteps were getting louder by the second. "I wanted to talk to you father. About Felisha." King Damon sat down in his chair and said, "Go ahead my son." William cleared his throat and started to speak. "I want to marry Felisha."

King Damon looked surprise. He put his cup of tea down and walked down the stairs and talked to him. "I'm sorry my son but I think Felisha loves Rocko more than you." The king put his hands back and walked pass him.

William turned to face his father. "I'm telling you father. I love Felisha and she loves me. I will promise you I will not let you down."

"Let me down?!" the king strictly said. "I think you already disappointed me enought. First, you brought Felisha home. Second, you changed Malanasea. Third, you have no work or job. And last, you're trying to ruin your brother and his lover apart. I musn't let you do this." He put his hands, signaling that he doesn't want him in the room anymore. William looked down at Malanasea, then back at his father.

"If you're not going to bring wed me and Felisha, I should just kill everybody in the village, including you, father."

The king turned around and sat down on his chair. "Fine, give me a promise."

"Anything you want," William said.

"You have to start working, making money and last of all before I could even let you guys wed, I have to see that Rocko and Felisha are in love with each other anymore," the king demanded.

William bow down at his father and said, "I'll do it as you plead." He walked out and mouth to Malanasea.

The king put his hands to his face and wondered around. "Why does Rocko have to be the good one?"

Outside by the garden, Malanasea met up with William outside. "What did you want?"

"I want you to shut your icky mouth to Rocko," said William.

"Oh, I can for a price," said Malanasea.

"Look, you are getting nothing," said William. "And if you dear talk to Rocko, Felisha, or even my father of who the father of your baby is I will kill you."

"Why? You're afraid it's going to be you," said Malanasea.

"Just stay away from me," said William. "I don't love you. I only did it to you because I want you to feel the pain that I had. Love then loss. But now I think you and Rocko are going to be the losers."

"Well, you said it yourself," said Malanasea, "Felisha always liked the loser. I guess you are going to be correct when you marry her."

"Shut up!" William yelled. "I don't love you and never will." Malanasea started to have tears in her eyes. "Don't give me the crying look. You're the boy who cried wolf."

He walked away as Malanasea sobs after him.

Now...

"You see," said Malanasea. "I heard you." She began to cry.

William spoke up, feeling horrible. "I never knew you felt like that. I thought you were faking."

"Oh, no," said Malanasea. "I guess you're right. I'm the boy who cried wolf."

"What happened when you gave birth?" William asked. Malanasea turned around and began walking. William grabbed her by the arm. "What happen to the baby? _Our_ baby?"

"It died," said Malanasea. "because of its is its father's shame. You know I never learned the gender of the baby because of you. You killed it. Your own child." She began to walk again with William letting go of her arm. Malanasea wiped the tears away.

Zack and Angela arrived at Truly Lies. They pulled out Rocko and Felisha. There was a big musuem standing in front of them. Rocko was getting scared as his visions was seeing the old castle from 1886. "I don't want to go. He'll get angry with me. With you." He pointed to Felisha.

"Who cares?" Zack smiled, "face your fears right."

Zack grabbed Rocko's arm and started to walk in there. The camera zooms in on them. Inside the control, a guy was looking at them. "Finally, the day has come with my younger son and his old lover to get me out of this place once and for all." He laughes wickedly and smirked.


	8. Stories Part 1

Chapter 8

Rocko and Felisha went inside the building. The guy gets out of his seat and zooms through the floors. "Please. We can always go back."

Zack keep pushing him. "No, you need to keep on going."

William and Malanasea were walking up a hill. "Can we rest, please?" William asked.

"No, Mr. Prince," said Malanasea. "You don't need a break." She walks back to the hill. William rolled his eyes and followed her. He was getting tired each time. He never had walked that much before. Only walking small distances or zooming through stuff as he was a ghost.

"Ugh! I'm so tired! And hungry," William thought.

"Ugh! Fine, I'll get you poison berries," Malanasea said. William changed his mind and begin to follow her more.

After a few more walking, they both found a road. They jumped in excitement ang hugged each other. "We made it!" Malanasea stops smiling and begins to nod. "What?!" William ask.

"Oh, nothing," Malanasea said, "It's just... you have never say anything like that to me."

"Well, I guess, we are better as a team," Willima said. Malanasea smiles and they begin to walk. But before they stepped on the road, something knocked them out.

Rocko was unwillingly going and tries to pull back as hard as he could. He manages as he tripped over Zack. Just then something gave him a headache. He looks over and saw Felisha also having it. He tries to get rid of it as hard as he can but he blacked out with Felisha. Zack stood up and nods at Angela.

Rocko and Felisha opens their eyes as notice two people also in front of them. William and Malanasea. They woke up too. William, Rocko, Malanasea, and Felisha's body are numb as they can't feel anything and can't walk straight. They begin to hear footsteps. In front of the door was King Damon. Yep, William and Rocko's dad.

He walks in front of them and looks at Rocky's face and then squinted his eyes. Rocko was annoyed by it. "What do you want, dad! Or sir King!"

"I heard that you guys have taken your afterlives body, why? And how?" Damon said.

"Why?" William said, "Because we need to unfinished business or at least it was this guy who told us that we can't have peace yet. Either way, how? Ask your other son."

Damon turns to Rocko, who was giving them a look. "Okay, this is how. Our bodies moved on but our souls haven't. Without our souls, these people, or I mean us. Man it's hard these day. One minute you are you and then the next you're posing as your afterlife who is actually you, but anyway. Without our souls, they would eventually die. Now, do you want that or what?"

"Here, I just want you guys to know that family is everything and before we could do any violence, we have to learn each other's backstory of our life and how it ended." Damon said.

William and Rocko looks at each other then at Felisha and Malanasea. "Fine!" they said in unison.

They begin to start. William went first. He enter a room full of cameras and he begins to talk about his life. "Okay, Well, I was young, I met Malanasea. She was pretty but I-"

"True answers," Damon demanded.

William rolls his eyes. "Okay so I fell in love with her. But that was before I met Felisha. Then I begin to notice that Malanasea was throwing up a lot of time. I wonder if she was pregnant. And she was. But what I didn't know and wanted to regret is that it was mine. So anyway, I also notice that Rocko and Felisha was hanging out way too much. That's when I talked to you about the marriage. I loved her."

"Okay, so are you sure you love her?" Damon ask.

"Yeah," William said.

"Really," Damon leaned his head, "why did you marry Felisha?"

"Because I didn't want Rocko to get her," William answered, "He has everything. Honor. Respect. But he doesn't have Felisha. I can tell you that."

Damon nodded. "You may go on with your story."

"Okay, so," William started, "It was an evening. I wondered where was Felisha and I saw her outside with Rocko. They were talking about running away with each other, but I couldn't let that happen."

"What are you saying?" Damon ask.

"Look, I ask for marriage to be on the next day Rocko came back from the war," William said, "Since we got a call saying that Rocko has retreated and said that he was coming that day, that's when I decided to make the wedding the next day he got back."

"Wait," Damon interrupted him, "what phone call?"

"Oh, the one I didn't tell you," William said. Damon shook his head. "So where was I? Oh yeah. So I was talking to Vincent of how I want Rocko gone but I actually didn't want that. I just want him to know that I won the girl."

After William was done after that, Damon cleared his throat and begin to talk. "Okay, so after that story, I have just need two thing I want to talk about. One, it seems like you were racing for Felisha's affection and not actually liking her. Second, I want to know how you die."

"Wait, hold on," William said, "I did love her. It just took a few times but I acutally did love her." Damon rolls his eyes. "Okay, fine." William knew how his dad rolls his eyes as he wants to go on with the next thing. "I died when yu guys were burying Felisha's body. It was too hard. We had a child who was just born and I didn't know how to be one. I take a lot of drugs to my death. That's how I died."

Damon looks up at him. "You did not know how to take care of a child? I guess you weren't right to be a father, a son, but especially, a brother. You're the oldest out of you and Rocko. Trust me, I know what it's like. I did the wrong things to you and since Rocko came, I know now of what I should've done. Son, I'm sorry that you came to be this way. It's my fault."

William stares at him. He crossed his arms. After awhile, he walked out and closed the door.

Kimberly was getting sleepy in the car. Jason was driving. She was in shot gun. Kim took her final yawn into she fell asleep. Soon, she dream.

It was a woman in a purple gown. She was curly brown hair. A voice came out, attacking her. "There's no need to run, Amelia. You'll be mine. Only mine." Then a knife came running. Amelia, felt something wet on her chest. She had touched it and look at it in a light. It was blood. With no strength left, she fell down, with tears in her eyes. Tears kept falling down. Faster and faster. She still has time for her final words. "John, I-I Love...Y-" In the moment, she finally catch her final breath. Someone came running too her. It was a guy. He cries to see her dead body. Amelia woke up. The guy vanishes. She begins to speak to Kimberly. "Kim, you have to help me!" A voice grew louder and starts to haunt her.

Kimberly gasp as she wakes up. She hits her head on top of the car. She looks down on her wrist as she feels something wet. Kim saw a piece of a gray drawing on her wrist. She turns her wrist around and widened her eyes. A knife drawing was around her wrist.


End file.
